


Lodge

by yeaka



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 21:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: A coffee meet.





	Lodge

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for “a kiss in joy” prompt on [my tumblr prompt list](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/post/176075204220/prompt-list).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Dirk Gently’s Holistic Detective Agency or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The weather’s just on the cusp of unbearably cold, but Brotzman Beans is always pleasantly warm, and Panto’s thawed out by the time he’s ordered two lattes and picked his table. The more intimate booths near the back are unfortunately all occupied, but there’s a round table in the center of the floor where Panto can see the street outside. Most of the people who hurry past are bundled up and busy-looking, but their collective drudgery doesn’t get him down. On the rare days when he can get away from the family business to enjoy his not-so-secret love affair, _nothing_ can get him down. 

It isn’t long before the little bell above the door announces the right customer—Silas stepping in to toe the snow off of his boots. He makes a move towards the counter, then sees Panto’s wave and heads straight for him, already beaming. The smile’s infectious: Panto shares it. He stands up as Silas reaches him, ready to initiate a hug, only for Silas to go right in for a big, wet kiss that leaves Panto dizzy.

“I love you,” Silas tells him a second later, sounding overcome with joy. 

Panto laughs and easily returns, “I love you too.”

He settles back down into his chair, and Silas quickly drops into the other one, reaching across the table to take Panto’s larger hands in his. They aren’t usually this _public_ , though they are always affectionate, probably far more than they should be given their family rivalry. Obviously, something’s happened to Silas to make him forget all propriety. He squeezes Panto’s hands and gushes, “I found an apartment, and it’s perfect—well, Wygar found it; he’s actually been helping me, can you believe it? Anyway, it’s in the perfect location—Cardenas Street, practically an equal distance from your family and mine. It’s not huge, but it’s got everything we’ll need, even two bedrooms, so Litzibitz or Farson can stay over sometimes, and best of all, we can afford it! I just finished a viewing with Wygar, and they said they’d hold it for a couple of hours so I could get you over to see it. If you like it, we can move in next month.”

By the time he’s done, he’s breathless, and Panto completely understands—he feels the same rush of elation. They’ve talked about it for _months_ , but moving out is easier said than done with how overbearing their parents are and how expensive the market is. The thought of finally getting it done, of just _being_ with Silas, waking up to him every morning and falling asleep within his arms, is like a dream come true. Words fail Panto, but he manages, “That’s _wonderful_!”

“It is,” Silas laughs, “though my mother’s going to kill me. I don’t suppose we could get any of Litzibitz’s badass friends to help move everything out in a hurry before she notices?”

“We can try,” Panto chuckles, “though she might be busy trying to calm my father down.” He says it as casually as Silas does, because it really doesn’t matter. He knows it won’t be easy to choose his love over his family’s prejudices, but it’s still a choice that was easy to make. He couldn’t keep away from Silas if he wanted to.

He never wants to. He wants to rush right over into their new haven, and he gets up when Silas does. They’ve only made two steps towards the entrance when the punk girl behind the counter bellows, “ _Two hamburger-leaf lattes!_ ”

Quickly redirecting for the counter, Panto points out the obvious: “I ordered for you.” After all, Silas said he might be late, and Panto knows all his tastes. Silas smiles and takes the hot drink that Panto hands him in their matching travel mugs.

 _Then_ they head out, the dreams of the future warming them up as much as their lattes.


End file.
